1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device including a semiconductor element having an opening portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, so-called active matrix driving type display panels or semiconductor integrated circuits which have a semiconductor element typified by a thin film transistor (hereinafter also referred to as a “TFT”) or a MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) transistor are manufactured by forming a resist mask formed by a light-exposure step (hereinafter referred to as a photolithography step) which uses a photomask, and selectively etching various thin films, whereby opening portions are formed.
In a photolithography step, a resist mask is formed by applying a resist to an entire surface of a substrate, prebaking it, irradiating the resist with ultraviolet rays or the like through a photomask and exposing the resist, and then developing it. Subsequently, a layer (a layer formed using a semiconductor material, an insulating material, or a conductive material, particularly, a layer formed using an insulating material) which is present in a portion which is later to be an opening portion is etched and removed using the resist mask as a mask, whereby the opening portion is formed.
A thin film processing method, by which opening is formed by irradiating a light-transmitting conductive film with a linear beam using a laser beam having a wavelength of less than or equal to 400 μm, is mentioned in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. S63-84789) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. H2-317) by the present applicant.